Experience in Love
by dark-wolfling
Summary: Sakura finds that she has been living with her foster parents for the past 13 years. She moves in with Mrs Kinomoto... not realising that she might be the princess of Japan she has been talking about.
1. Mrs Kinomoto

**AN:** Hi! This is _dark-wolfling. This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!_

***Note: Hi to all! This message is written after I have posted Chapter 5. To all first time readers, as in readers who haven't started reading this story yet. You may want to jump straight to Chapter 4. I'm guessing that it will be alright. No really important parts will be missed. I think. I've been reading through my story and realise that Chapter 1-3 is rather boring. But if you need any clarifications, just email me at: dark_emerald@msn.com.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Don't sue me. I only own the plot and some original characters.

-Point of view-

 "Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

**Read this first: This is happening in Singapore (somewhere in Southeast Asia). Ying Fa's family in Singapore is the Lee family. She is in the second year of high school. She is 14 now because it's the month of May. In Singapore, June is a school month holiday which means no school for the whole month. Any other clarifications while reading this story, just email me at dark_emerald@msn.com.  Oh and btw… Ying Fa is Sakura. Sakura is Ying Fa. 

**Chapter 1: Mrs Kinomoto**

-Ying Fa's POV-        [Ying Fa's school]

The school bell rang, signalling the end of another boring school day. 

"Hey Ying Fa!" called out a girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Oh hi Cheryl!" I shouted back. I was a girl in my early teens and had black hair with strips of brown which were hardly noticeable. I had black/brown eyes and tanned skin. 

Ying Fa jogged up to Cheryl who was waiting for her at the basketball court.

"So, you ready?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah… but we still have to wait for Rachel." I replied.

"Yar… that girl… always holding us up." Cheryl said.

"Who is always holding you up??" a girl with short black hair walked up.

"Eh.hh. no.nobody…" Cheryl said with her hand behind her head. "Well, at least not you!" she stated nervously.

"Good! Cuz' you better not have been talking about me." She said, stifling her laughter, seeing how nervous her friend was.

"Oh come on Cheryl… you do know that I was only joking right!" 

"Of course…" she said unsurely.

"Well, I asked Maria whether she wanted to come but she said that she had tuition right after school."

"Ok then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!" I said running towards the bus stop.

[Cheryl's house]

"Oh shit! Look at the time! It's 6:30pm already. I have to get home before 7!" I stated rushing around collecting my stuff.

"Oh yeah me too!" I heard Rachel shout.

Once we were sure we got all our stuff, we went to the front door.

"Thanks Mrs Ong! (Cheryl's last name is Ong) Lunch was great!" I said smiling at her.

"Anytime Ying Fa! And bye Rachel." she smiled back.

"Thanks Cheryl! Today was fun! See ya in school tomorrow."

And with that, Rachel and I walked took the lift down.

[At the lobby]

"Oh crap! I forgot a book at Cheryl's house. Rachel you go ahead first. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!"

I ran back to the lift and waited for it to arrive at the first floor when a lady in her late 30's came and waited for the lift. She had long wavy grey hair and brown eyes.

At first she didn't notice me, but when she turned to me. I could feel her eyes travelling up and down my body. I stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. 

'Ok… was it me or did I just hear her gasp?' I thought silently, unconsciously fingering the hem of my turquoise school skirt.

She finally stopped her staring and recovered from the shock, or at least I think she was sort of shocked.

She took a deep breath to compose herself before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"Little girl, what is your name?" the lady asked sweetly.

At first I was ignorant, fancy calling me a little girl when I am almost 14! But the tone that she spoke to me was so sweet that I could not help but blurt out my name.

"Ying Fa." I blurted out accidentally.

-Lady's point of view-

"Ying Fa!" she blurted out.

I couldn't help but smile.

'This could be my child. My long lost precious daughter.' I thought with the smile still on my face.

I knew I should not be jumping into conclusions so I decided to find out for myself.

I took out my business card and handed it to her.

-Ying Fa's point of view-

I watched as the lady gracefully flicked opened her purse and took out a small pink card.

She handed it to me and said, "Ying Fa… would you like have tea with me someday?" 

I was scared and surprised.

She, a stranger whom I do not know just asked me to join her for tea! I thought of ways to reject her offer without letting her be offended. Even if I try hard not to, I can't help but to admit that this is one nice lady.

What I didn't know was that the lady was thinking to herself too.

'How can I be so silly? Of course she would turn down my offer. Would she want to have tea with someone she has not met before? I guess it must be the happiness to see my 'daughter' after so long. 

"You should get your parent's consent first. I'll pick you up at school tomorrow."

The lift door opened and she stepped in, turning around to smile at me once more before the doors closed.

I still had not recovered from the previous happenings. I started to walk stiffly to the bus stop, completely forgetting about my book at Stephanie's house.

[At school the next day]

As I entered the classroom, I saw my group of friends together at the back of the classroom. I dragged my feet to my desk at the back, dropping my haversack on the desk top before slumping down in my seat.

"Morning!" my friends greeted me.

I mumbled my greeting back to them before burying my head in my arms. I was still tired from trying to finish my homework last night… Last night! 

*Groans* 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this' I thought as I recalled yesterday's events.

~Flashback~

On the way home, I had pushed the troubling thought about the lady aside and got ready for the scolding I was going to get for coming home late.

As I had thought, my 'parents', well at least my 'mother' was sitting on the L-shape sofa, watching TV. I cleared my throat to make my presence known; she diverted her eyes from the TV to me and stared at me with an explain-right-now look.

I mumbled something about being at my friend's house and then the encounter with the lady struck me.

I fumbled about my pocket, looking for the card. Wallet… keys… sweets… ah ha! The pink card.

I handed it to her and explained about the mysterious lady and the card. Come to think of it, I haven't even looked at what was on the card.

My mother lectured me about talking to strangers while glancing at the card. She stared at the card for awhile and it seemed as thought realization had just struck her. Realization of what… I don't know.

She stared at the card, mouth opening and closing like a fish. It seemed like she was trying to speak but no words came out. 

Just then, my father chose to step out of the computer room. He glanced my way for awhile then looked at my mother who had her mouth opened in… shock?

My father walked to her and took the card, taking a look at it himself. He seemed less shocked then my mother.

Then he sighed. I was not sure whether it was a sigh of relief, grief or pain.

I just stood there impatiently waiting for an answer.

"So… should I go with the woman tomorrow?" I started tapping my foot waiting for an answer. Sheesh… what was so shocking about the card? It's just a business card.

"Yea… you can go if you want to." My father finally replied.

"Huh?" I was expecting a 'NO' and then more rambling about talking to strangers. I was sooo not expecting a 'yea… you can go if you want to' answer. My mouth hanged open then I closed it before walking to my room. 

"Fine, if you want me to go, then I'll go!" I shouted in the hallway before slamming my room door shut.

I could hear muffles of the argument my parents were having and sighed, leaning against the wall in my room.

~End flashback~

[During school]

The bell rang and my class ended, it was break time.

*Groans* "So much Math Assignments, I hate that teacher!" I growled in frustration before walking out of the classroom with my friends to eat.

After break, we had Chinese. Then next came English. I looked at the clock which read 12:30pm. I sighed, an hour more of boredom. 

My English teacher walked in the class, attempting her cheery act again. She does that to make students like her. Well, in my case, she was not succeeding. Her perfume wafted around the whole room, making me hold my breath. 

Suddenly, the principal's voice boomed on the PA system. She announced, "Ying Fa Lee (this is in Singapore, so they don't have the customs of first name and last name callings, etc. It doesn't really matter which you call.), please come to the GO (General Office) immediately. The teacher-in-charge, please release her. And always remind her to bring her personal belongings down. Thank You." 

I froze on the spot.

'I've just been announced through the PA system to go down. God! Why can't they just send someone up to tell me? This is so embarrassing.' I thought as the whole class stared at me.

My English teacher sighed, "Just pack your stuff and go down. You are disturbing the class." She said. 

I felt my face go redder, with embarrassment and anger.

I started to throw my stuff in my haversack. I quickly walked out the classroom, not caring to thank my teacher.

As I neared the GO, I started to slow down my walking pace. Thoughts were going through my head. 'Why would they specially announce me to go down? Did I do something wrong? Oh dear… am I in trouble? How if something bad happened? Am I being expelled?' (Ok… the last thought is a bit too much)

I didn't even realise that I had reached the GO. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I walked in and noticed the lady whom I met yesterday. She was sitting on the couch, the principal opposite her. It looked like the principal was entertaining her like she was one very special visitor. I quickly walked up to them and bowed to greet the principal and the lady. 

"Good afternoon Mrs Tan and Miss…" I stopped halfway for I did not know the lady's name. 

"Kinomoto." The lady told me. "Mrs Kinomoto."

Okay! That's all for my fast chappie. This is my first Fan Fiction. Don't blame me if it's not good. Anyway, the settings will also be in Japan and China but in later chapters.


	2. A Flashback

**AN:** Second chapter! I've edited chapters one and two and have changed them to html documents to make them neater! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Don't sue me. I only own the plot and some original characters.

-Point of view-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

****

**Chapter 2: A flashback**

****

"Mrs Kinomoto." I repeated.

"You have gotten your parents consent, have you not?" she said smiling. Her smile was the same as usual, the same gentle smile which made me feel less nervous.

"Yes I have." I said, hoping that my voice didn't sound shaky.

'I wonder how she knew that I my parents would agree to this? Oh… and she did mention something about fetching me from school today. I forgot!' I silently cursed myself for being so forgetful.

I felt really, really weird. 'Why? Isn't it that I'm supposed to feel afraid of going with this unknown stranger? Who knows she might be sent by some bad guy to capture me and stuff. Oh shit. I'm freaked! Argh! Why me? What if I didn't bump in to her? All this could have been avoided. All because of a little meeting at the lobby. Sheesh… Ying Fa… the things I get myself into sometimes…' my thoughts were interrupted by the principal who approached me.

"Ying Fa, you are excused from the school this whole day and your extra curriculum activities for the whole of May and June. Now, if you don't mind. Please do not keep Mrs Kinomoto waiting." She smiled warmly.

'I was speechless. Excused from extra curriculum activities for two whole months! Whoa! That's a bonus. Not that I don't like my extra activities, it's just that I hate staying back after school to be in school, get it!' 

I then remembered about Mrs Kinomoto and turned to look at her. As usual, she was smiling at me.

I was about to speak when she said, "We should be on our way now, eh? Come on, get in." She directed to a black shiny limo at the steps of the foyer. 

I knew that I had held her back long enough, so I didn't bother to inspect the limo and just got in. She sat across me in the limo. Awkward silence filled the air as the driver drove down the street and towards the condominium I met her yesterday.

I felt uncomfortable with the silence but I kept my mouth shut because who knows what might come out of my careless mouth.

"So, would like to know who I am and why I am bringing you to my place, etc?" Mrs Kinomoto suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Eh, I guess. If you would kindly tell me." I stated politely.

"You're a very polite girl." Mrs Kinomoto complimented.

I just nodded, staring at my lap the whole while.

"Well, to answer your questions. I am Mrs Kinomoto as you already know and I come from Japan. I am a 'friend' of your parents which maybe a reason why they agreed to this meeting, in case you are wondering. Now that I've told you a little about myself, how about you?" she questioned.

"Well, I am Ying Fa Lee, like I told you. I come from Singapore. And my parents never told me about you." I replied.

"Ah… you say you're from Singapore, ne?" I nodded. "I highly doubt so." She stated.

'Huh? What does she mean by she highly doubts so. Argh! This lady is so mysterious.' 

Mrs Kinomoto saw the look of confusion on my face and continued, "Actually, you are from Japan." 

I gasped. "You must be kidding. Because I have known all my life that I am from Singapore." 

 "You do not have to believe me… yet. Just listen."

"I'll tell you about your past and who you really are… unless… you are not up to the challenge." She stated firmly.

"Ok… I'll listen to you." 'And I need to have a talk with my 'parents' tonight' I thought silently. 

[At Mrs Kinomoto's condo]

"Wow! You have a nice place." I commented. "Just like Stephanie who lives in this block too." I whispered. Surprisingly, she heard me and laughed softly.

"Oh, the Wong's (remember Stephanie, her friend). Yes they are very nice people."

"Anyway, let's have lunch first. We can talk after this." 

I nodded in agreement.

[After lunch]

"Thank You Mrs Kinomoto." I stuck to my polite manners.

"Why… Ying Fa… Your welcome! Now, let's talk about you." And she began.

"It all started when you were born…"

~Flashback of the past~

"Wah!!!" A loud wail filled the room.

Nadeshiko (Ying Fa knows her as her mother. Keep in mind that Ying Fa doesn't know Mrs Kinomoto's first name) was sitting on the bed. 

Tears formed. Tears of sadness instead of tears of joy.

Fujitaka (whom Ying Fa knows as her father) entered the room.

Fujitaka seeing his wife in tears consoled her, "It's the right thing to do, dear. Don't worry for we will see her again. Please don't cry. Be strong, be strong for me. Be strong for us." He said comfortingly.

"Why us? I wanted my children to live the perfect life. Why? We even have to leave each other for God knows how long!" she cried brokenly.

Hearing this, Fujitaka's face grew hard.

"They will pay. Do not worry, Nade. For they will pay.

The servant approached them with the new-born baby and he looked at her.

"To protect you, my cherry blossom…" he whispered.

~End flashback~

Ying Fa just continued listening intently to Mrs Kinomoto. She found this very sad and was angry that it had happen.

"The enemies were after you to kill you. After all this time, the enemies have been wiped out and the princess is safe to return."

"But why me?" I asked.

"Reasons… plenty of reasons. Horrid reasons. I do not want to go into that." her voice was cracking.

"To protect you. They sent you here, to Singapore. The last place the enemies would think of finding you. I'm glad to see you safe after all these years. Your real name is Sakura. And you were born in Japan."

"Then is Ying Fa my fake name or something?" I questioned.

"Ying Fa is Sakura in Chinese." She explained.

She then stood up and walked to a drawer. Opening it, she took out a photo frame. She stared at it for awhile before settling back down on the couch and handed the photo frame to me.

I took it and stared at the picture. It was a picture of a girl with auburn hair and sparkling green emerald eyes. 

"She's beautiful." I said in awe. "Who is she?" 

Hearing this, Mrs Kinomoto laughed.

"My dear, that's you!" she pointed out.

"But I look so different." I declared.

"Ah, but that was 14 years ago, you know. People grow and change. We had to disguise you, so we dyed your hair black and we put in permanent black contacts." She clarified.

"Wha-what!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. And we will have to undo all that." She said calmly.

"Isn't this abit too much information for today?" I said, emphasizing the word 'abit'.  "I don't know whether to hear anymore." I admitted.

"Of course… I understand. Why not come back tomorrow for more?" she asked.

"I guess that would be alright." I commented dryly. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything else today. I just wanted to lock myself up into my room and ponder on what I had just listened to. If you ask me, it was way too confusing. I wondered if my real parents were still dead. I didn't really want to ask yet. Maybe I could ask her after she's done with her story. 

'In the first place, I don't know whether I should believe her. Listening abit more won't do any harm, right?' I thought, comforting myself.

"Then do my 'parents' now know the truth?"

"Well, they do know some facts." she said.

"Ok thanks anyway for today, lunch and all."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow my dear?" 

"Yep, I guess." I said unsurely.

"I will pick you up at the same time as today. Okay?"

"Sure. Anything. Bye." I waved and walked towards the big wooden front doors. 

[Home]

Once I got home, I just locked myself up in my room. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Thought were swirling in my mind. I was confused. I decided to keep what I know to myself for the time being. I did not feel like letting my 'parents' now, know about it. Anyway, a few years back, I have already been distant to them. I didn't bother to tell where I went all the time after school and it's not like they care or something.

I learnt to keep my feelings to myself. I rarely asked for help. And I hate being pitied. It's all part of life, right? Great. Now I feel confused. My mind is swirling with thoughts. Don't leave me.

[Over the past few days]

So, I just lived my life normally. Often, I would visit Mrs Kinomoto for stories and answers regarding my "family". I had grown to trust her.

Finally, I decided to confront my 'Lee' parents. 

"Daddy, mommy…" I started. "Is it true? I mean who I really am. I'm not your daughter and all. Please…" I begged. "I just want some answers."

"Well…" my father began.

Ta da! Second chap. I'll kinda be busy soon. Tests/ exams and all. So, I'll try my best to update. Oh and about the Lee surname. It's correct. Well, because its not Syaoran's family. It's just a surname that i made up for Ying Fa/ Sakura's foster parents. 

Anyway, i kinda need help. How do people react when they find they have been living with their foster parents for the past.. 13 years and that their real parents might still be alive?? Tell me kay... It'll help alot. =^_^=


	3. The Truth

**AN: **Hi! I've finally updated. Took me long enough. I am so disappointed in myself. Anyway, Sakura will know more facts here in this chapter. Okay, I shall stop rambling. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I've also changed this chapter to an html document. I hope everything is neater now!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Again. I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
  


  
-Point of view-  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Place/Time]   
  
~Flashback~   
  
(Author's note/ my comments)  
  
  


  
  
**Chapter 3: The truth**  
  


  
"It is true." He stated slowly.  
  
I could just stand there and in shock. My face was slightly pale as I waited for more answers.  
  
"It is true that you are not our real daughter, but, nevertheless, you have a place in our hearts. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Wah-what!" I exclaimed.  
  
"When we just got married, your 'mother' and I, a friend of us told us that one of his good friends needed help. And as you can guess, the 'help' was to look after you. And you should know the rest."  
  
This was a huge twist in my life. My life was already complicated. And now it had just grown a hundred times more complicated. What was to happen to me? I didn't know.  
  


  
[The next few days/ after school]  
  
Over the past few days, Mrs Kinomoto and 'my parents' (after knowing they are not her real parents and stuff) had met. They had talked about stuff. I didn't know what they talked about because I was always at school.  
  
"Bye!" I said waving to my friends before walking out of school.  
  
I was told to meet Mrs Kinomoto at her condominium. She had sent someone to fetch me there. ~~~~~  
  
I stepped into the open doors. Mrs Kinomoto and my 'parents' were together talking. I was shocked to see them there.  
  
"Err. Hi?" I said unsurely.  
  
"Oh, hi Ying Fa!" Mrs Kinomoto said cheerfully.  
  
"Ying Fa." My 'parents' said flatly.  
  
"Guess what!" Mrs Kinomoto said. "You will be moving here with me!"  
  
"Huh?" I was surprised and unsure of how to act.  
  
"Yes! And you will move here tomorrow. Your things at your house are being packed now." Mrs Kinomoto said excitedly.  
  
I looked at my 'parents' for confirmation. They just nodded.  
  
Starting from the next day, I was to stay with Mrs Kinomoto, someone whom tells me stories about my past (not like I had many except for the scene when I was born).  
  


  
-Mrs Kinomoto's POV-  
  
'She's going to stay with me! Oh dear! Finally! After thirteen long years, I hope she will accept me.'  
  
"Come now, I will show you your room." I said smiling ever so widely.  
  
She nodded and I lead her to a room at the end of the hallway (remember, they live in a condominium). I showed her the room. It wasn't big. It wasn't small. It was just nice for a 'normal' teenager girl.  
  
"Wow! Thank You for the room." Ying Fa said.  
  
"It's not that big and I hope you will grow to like it."  
  
"I like it already. And my own bathroom! Wow, this is so cool." Ying Fa giggled.  
  
I then left her to get accustomed to her room.  
  


  
-Ying Fa's POV-  
  
I took a deep breath as I scanned the room. It was a perfect size for me. The walls were a pale pink and the floor was made of well-polished wood. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room. And at the window, was a table with a computer (just had to add that), printer and a scanner.  
  
"Wow! They know what I want, that's for sure." I muttered.  
  
The bathroom which was joined to the room consisted of a tub and a shower. The floor was tiled to prevent slipping and bottles of shampoo, soap, conditioners, etc were all arranged neatly on a shelf. 

  
  
[Next day/ at school]  
  
"Oh man. Its 1.30 already. The day sure passes by quick." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the classroom. I quickly went to the front gates where Mrs Kinomoto's personal driver was waiting. He bowed and open the door for me.  
  
When we reached the Lee's condominium (I'll make Ying Fa say the 'Lee's' from now on because they are not her real parents), I took a last look my room and gathered the last of my belongings, I then said bye to the two Lee children, who supposedly 'were' my two younger siblings. They were old enough to understand why I was leaving. 

  
When I arrived back at Mrs Kinomoto's condominium, I settled down and made extra touches to my room. When I felt it suited me, I plopped down on the bed to take a rest. 

  
  
[Next day at school]  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Sakura!" my friends said happily. I had told them about my foster parents and that I was staying with Mrs Kinomoto.  
  
(Sorry but I don't feel like writing what happened during school. It would be very boring anyway.)  
  


  
  
[Back at Mrs Kinomoto's condo]  
  
"Your highness, when are you going to tell her?" A man dressed in a black suit asked.  
  
"Soon, Michael. Soon." (Couldn't think of a better name)  
  
"Good to hear, your highness. Good to hear." The man in the black suit replied. (Sorry for repeating the words. Wanted to make them sound wise) "I'll take my leave now. See you soon your highness."  
  


  
-Ying Fa's POV-  
  
I knocked on the door and entered when I heard a soft "come in". I stepped in the fully furnished room and looked around. Mrs Kinomoto was sitting on the bed, reading a book.  
  
Come to think of it, I have been calling her "Aunty" as she had instructed me to do so. I only knew her name "Mrs Kinomoto" but not her first name. I did not know how to ask her.  
  
'I can't possibly go up and say "What is your first name?" can I?' I mused silently to myself.  
  
Mrs Kinomoto looked up and smiled. "Yes dear, how are your Japanese lessons going?"  
  
I started taking Japanese lessons. As a Japanese, I had to at least know the language.  
  
"Oh, the lessons are going well. I've learnt a lot."  
  
"Now, what brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Umm. Can I call you something else besides Aunty? I mean I am staying with you, and it just doesn't feel right calling you that."  
  
"Oh, is that your problem? If it makes you feel better, you can call me Your Highness." She smiled.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"By right. I am a queen. Isn't that what people call their queen or something."  
  


"Wha-what!?" I exclaimed, not the least prepared for this bit of news.  
  
"Yes. And I can punish you for being rude to me." She said with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. Sorry. Really sorry. I better get going. Thank You. Umm… Your highness?" I said nervously.  
  
Just then, Mrs Kinomoto started laughing. "I was just kidding Ying Fa. And please stay. I love your company. Even though I am queen of Japan, can you treat me like I am your… Your… Your mother?"

  
'My mother?' I thought. "Ok!" I smiled, not wanting to hurt her feelings or anything.  
  
Mrs Kinomoto smiled a warm smile. "You may leave now if you wish. Or you could accompany me for awhile more."  
  
"Nah. It's alright. I don't want to disturb you any further. Thanks anyway." I smiled and left.  
  
  


  
  
There! Finished the 3rd chapter. Is the story going well? I really do hope so. I would like to thank cherry li for her advice and Sakura-Star-66 for adding me. Thanks a lot!  
  
I am having a problem now. Should I let Ying Fa know she is the princess first or bring Syaoran over? I think most probably I'll let her know that she is a princess first. If you have any strong objections, just tell me.


	4. In Japan

**AN:** Hi! I am back! I realised that I took almost a month to update the third chapter. Sorry for that. I'll try to keep it coming in consistently. Unfortunately, I would be unable to do that for September and October. My finals are coming and I am in an important year of high school now. I'll still update!!

**Disclaimer: **Wah!! CCS belongs to Clamp. Not to me.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Point of view-

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

****

**Chapter 4: Princess Sakura**

****

_[In __Japan__]_

The whole place was bustling with servants and the royal family. The floors were being polished and it was so clean that you could practically see your reflection. Behind the huge doors of the throne room, was a conversation taking place.

"Father, is it true that mother has found the little kaijuu?" a man in his early twenties asked. He was a handsome man with black hair. 

"Yes Touya! And stop pacing!" Fujitaka neared screamed out. 

"So that's why the servants are making such a big fuss over everything. The floors, stair railings, rooms, gardens… everything!" Touya stopped pacing and took a glance at his father. His father was ageing but he still looked young. He had auburn coloured hair and wore spectacles. His red cloak draped over his shoulders as rubbed his head. The news was very sudden and the whole household was now in frenzy. Touya was going to ask how his father was when the door opened and a servant poked his head in.

"Your highness." The servant said respectfully and kneeled down.

"Please rise." Fujitaka commanded tiredly. "What it is?" 

"It was just reported that the Queen is going to bring the princess back in a month or less." The servant said with his head down.

"Ah yes. Thank you! You may leave." The king rose from the throne and walked towards a door at the other end of the room. "Just wait a little while longer, Touya. We all know you are just as anxious as the whole castle is." He smiled and walked off.

_[In __Hong Kong_, ___China__]_

An elegant lady in her forties sat on her bed as she chatted with her long time friend casually. She was a beautiful lady and although she was old, her face did not hold wrinkles. It would only crease when she smiled. She had long grey hair and was very fair-skinned.

"Really, Nade?" the lady asked.  (Nade is Nadeshiko. Just to let you know.)

"Yes, indeed!" the woman on the other end said happily.

"Do you remember what we discussed when our children was merely a year old?" the lady questioned. There was laughing on the other end.

"Well… of course Yelan! How could I forget?"  (Here is Yelan!!)

"Do you still want to make that arrangement?" Yelan asked.

"If it is still alright with you, that's if. And don't forget, we already made that arrangement. It's whether you want to cancel it now." Nadeshiko said.

"Of course I wouldn't cancel it! I can hardly contain my excitement!" Yelan said excitedly. Then she heard sighing on the other end. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. The only problem we have is getting them to agree to the arrangement. I mean Sakura still does not know her full real identity. She might not be good enough for him." Nadeshiko dragged on.

"What do you mean? Sakura is a very nice girl. I thought that it was I who has to do the main worrying about Syaoran not agreeing." Yelan said.

"Does your son know about it?" Nadeshiko suddenly asked.

"Yes." Yelan sighed. "He's known about it since his tenth birthday. He immediately refused." (Just a reminder. Sakura is 14 years old. Syaoran will be 15 years old this year)

"Well my friend, we would just have to do some matchmaking." Nadeshiko said slyly on the other end.

This made Yelan brighten up. "Yes indeed." She smiled.

_[Back in __Singapore__]_

"Mom! I'm back." Sakura announced as she stepped in the condo, thanking the servant who opened the door. Sakura didn't hear any response and she curiously wandered down the hallway. "Err, excuse me, do you know where Kinomoto-san is?" Sakura asked the servant.

"Mistress left the house in the morning, she said she would be back for dinner." The servant said, bowing respectfully.

"Oh ok… thanks anyway!" Sakura said as she entered her room, placing her bag on the table. She proceeded to the bathroom and prepared to take a bath. 

_[In a limo]_

"Dear, I don't know how to tell her!" Nadeshiko said, desperate. "I don't to hurt her feelings, I feel bad for not taking care of her for the past thirteen years! What do I do?"

"_Shh… calm down. Everything will be alright. Anyway, how's my girl?" Fujitaka said on the other end._

"She's perfectly fine and very beautiful too. I have scheduled her operation already. She will be operated on in Singapore before we return to Japan. I have discussed certain plans with Yelan too. I just hope Sakura forgives and accepts us." Nadeshiko said. (Remember, Sakura needs to have an operation to remove her disguise which is the hair dye and black contacts)

There was a tired sigh from Fujitaka. "I hope so too. Anyway, call me when you reach Japan."

"Alright." Nadeshiko said before hanging up. 'How do I tell her?' Nadeshiko thought silently to herself. "What if she doesn't like me?" she murmured. She sighed as she shook her head to clear those thoughts. It was all too depressing.

She then took out her cell phone, flipped it open and dialled some numbers. "Hello. Yes… I would like to book two tickets for Japan." Nadeshiko said. "Yes… first class tickets for next Monday's flight please." She talked some more before shutting her cell phone.

_[Back at the condo]_

"Hi Sakura!" Nadeshiko smiled as she entered her daughter's room. "How was school?" she asked.

"Boring. As usual." Sakura said dully.

Nadeshiko laughed a little. "Anyway Sakura, you know you would have to go to Japan sooner or later, right?"

"Yea... how about school?" Sakura asked.

"We won't stay here to wait until you graduate from school. Therefore, you will continue your education in Japan." Nadeshiko answered with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Really… When are we leaving?" Sakura asked, sensing the tension.

"We are leaving next week." Nadeshiko announced then smiled at Sakura. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh! No. Not at all. Sure, next week's fine. I'll just get gifts for my friends before leaving." Sakura smiled back to reassure Nadeshiko that it was alright."

"Thank You for understanding. Your flight's on Monday morning. I will give you the details later." Nadeshiko smiled thankfully.

"Your? What do you mean? Am I travelling alone?" Sakura asked, suddenly feeling panicky. She had never taken a plane on her own before.

"Not exactly. I have asked a servant to accompany you. There, someone else will pick you up and bring you to a house where you will stay for the time being." Nadeshiko informed her.

"Then what about you?" Sakura questioned.

"I will be joining you later. I have some other minor things to take care of before leaving for Japan. Oh! And you will be having your operation this Friday."

"Operation? Oh yes! It's to remove my 'disguise'. I forgot!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes my dear." Nadeshiko said laughing. "Come on now, you should start packing for your trip. Bring all your belongings for we won't be back here unless you really want to come back to visit." 

"Ok! I guess I shall start packing." Sakura said.

_[Friday, after the operation]_

"Oh my god!" Sakura stated as she stared at the mirror. She had just gone through her operation and was now looking at a new person. Her previously black hair was now a golden auburn colour. Her black/brown eyes were now a beautiful emerald green colour. 

"You look beautiful." Nadeshiko stated proudly.

"Thank You!" Sakura blushed.

So then, it was settled. Sakura had stopped school already and her friends were going to meet her at the airport to say their goodbyes. She had just gone through her operation and packed her things to bring to Japan. Sakura thought back at how much her life had changed ever since she met Kinomoto-san. 

_[Monday morning, at the airport]_

"Bye guys." Sakura said, on the verge of crying. "I will miss you all!"

"Bye Sakura/ Ying Fa! We'll miss you too!" Sakura's friends said, each giving her a hug before she left. 

  
When the announcement for final boarding on Sakura's plane to Japan was announced, Sakura turned to walk towards the checkpoint. 

"I will be seeing you soon Sakura. Good bye and have a safe journey." Nadeshiko said, bending down to hug Sakura.

"Bye. Come to Japan soon ok…" Sakura said, returning the hug.

"Now go." Nadeshiko said, releasing Sakura.

"Bye!" Sakura waved one last time before walking down the aisle, disappearing from view. The servant accompanying her was right behind her mistress.

_[On the phone]_

"She's left for Japan already. My flight's leaving soon." Nadeshiko said. There was some mumblings on the other end of the phone. Nadeshiko smiled before answering, "Yes Touya. But you see, I don't want to receive too much attention just having me taking a private jet. Don't worry, I'm taking first class. I'll be alright." She assured.

"Ok mother, if you say so." Touya said. "So you'll be coming to the mansion to stay with Otou-san and I for awhile, right?" (Am I right? Otou-san is father right? Please correct me if I'm wrong)

"Yes Touya. I will stay with you for awhile before joining your little sister at a house in Tokyo. I still have to tell her the real truth." Nadeshiko sighed.

"Ok mother. Good luck!" Touya said, followed by a beeping sound. 

Nadeshiko sighed as she shut her cell phone. She took out her ticket and prepared for the seven hour plane trip to Japan.

_[At __Japan__ airport]_

Sakura couldn't help but feel excited. It was her first time in Japan. No, second, since she was born here. She turned to her servant. "Where are we supposed to go now?" she asked cutely. They had already claimed the luggage. Sakura had insisted in helping to carry some, but the servant immediately refused. 

"Lei will be picking us up, mistress." The servant replied.  
  


"Oh ok. Oh and please, drop the mistress. You're making me sound old." Sakura joked.

"Sorry, mistress." The servant said with her head bowed.

"No no. There you go again." Sakura shook her head in a disapproving manner. 

  
After some insisting and refusal, Sakura got the servant to call her Miss Kinomoto.

Suddenly, a man in his late thirties appeared in front of them. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was slightly grey. He was holding a sign which said 'Miss Kinomoto'.

"Miss Kinomoto?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me. Are you Lei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes mistress. Lei, at your service!" 

Sakura sighed. What was up with them and mistress business? It was starting to unnerve her. It was going to be a long day if there were to be more servants at the house.

_[At a house in __Tokyo_, ___Japan__]_

Lei had slowed down when they neared a huge house. The front gates opened as Lei drove through and down the driveway. The garden view was breathtaking and Sakura stared in awe. There was a small water fountain in the garden. 

After awhile, Lei stopped in front of the big house. A servant, who was waiting there, opened the door of the limousine for Sakura. She thanked him before fully taking in the view. 

The house was beautiful. Sakura stepped in and examined her surroundings. The marble floor was well-polished and there was a staircase leading to the second level. This was a two-storey house but to Sakura, it was the biggest house she had stepped into.

Sakura was even more amazed when she saw the rooms. They were full of luxury and spacious. She was surprised when the servant asked her which room she would like to stay in. Sakura scanned through all the rooms before finally deciding on the room nearest to the stairs. It was big and carpeted. (Ooo, the luxury) She stepped in and closely examined her new room. She took her luggage and began to unpack.

A couple of hours later, Sakura came down to the dining room with a content smile. She had managed to unpack everything, explore her room a little bit more, took a shower and even she even took a nap. A servant had called her down for dinner.

The dining room was just as beautifully decorated as the whole house. Sakura reminded herself to thank her "mom" for the wonderful house. 

After eating, Sakura decided to explore the whole house before going to bed.

Done! Hope you liked it! I know it was boring but please hang in there. Anyway, I have decided to switch to html documents. It makes everything so much neater!! This is also the longest chapter I have done for this story. 

  
Anyway! Yes! Sakura is now calling Nadeshiko "mom" even though she doesn't know that she is her real mother. "Mom" was a request from Nadeshiko. Soon, Sakura will know the truth. 

Sorry if I made any mistakes throughout the story, especially for some Japanese that I use. I don't study Japanese at all, though I would love too!

Thank You to all my reviewers and whoever reads my stories! Syaoran will be coming in the next chapter, I hope. I hadn't expected this chapter to be this long and boring. Well, sorry for boring you. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! 

Just a reminder! Sakura is 14 years old and Syaoran is 15 years old in this story.

Oh and leave your email in your review if you want me to contact you when I update. Thank You everybody!


	5. Meeting the Other

**AN:** Sorry for the very late update. But I've finished my exams! I will try harder to update faster. Hee… I admit that sometimes I'm too lazy to type up the next chapter. I shall update more now!

**Disclaimer:** You know already… the usual. I do not own this. I do not own that.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Point of view-

[Place/Time]

~Flashback~

(Author's note/ my comments)

****

**Chapter 5: Meeting the other**

****

[At Tokyo, Japan airport. 9am.]

"Come on Syaoran!" a girl with two black pony tails beckoned to a tall boy. He had chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. It made almost every woman turn their heads and stare. To Syaoran, it was nothing new. But it annoyed him, nonetheless.

A grunt could be heard from Syaoran as he lifted his luggage with ease and strolled towards the entrance of the airport.

"Syaoran…" the girl whined. "I'm hungry. It's 9 in the morning and we haven't had breakfast!" She continued whining. 

"Shut up Meilin. Let's go." He said, quickening his pace.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." Meilin said, running after him.

Outside, there was a limo waiting. A man in his late thirties greeted Syaoran and Meilin. He took their luggage and ushered them into the limo.

"Thanks Wei!" Meilin said. Syaoran just nodded while Wei smiled. He closed the door and headed to the front seat.

[Sakura]

Sakura sighed in content as she turned to the other side of her king-size bed. It was huge and had many fluffy pillows, making the bed extra comfortable.

There was some shuffling then a knock on the door. A tiny voice spoke, "Mistress Sakura, it's time for breakfast." There was a pause and Sakura thought that she could fall asleep again but then, the voice continued, "There would be some guests arriving very soon, mistress." 

Sakura made a small "mmm" sound, letting the servant know that she was awake. But all that the servant just mentioned had entered one ear and came out the other. She tightened her eyes when there was more shuffling on the other side of the door. 

"Argh!" Sakura cried out in frustration. "Alright! I'm up!" she rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed and sighed. _Looks like I can't get any more sleep._ She thought to herself.

She shook her head and dragged herself out of bed. She took out some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

The front gates of the house opened as the limo drove it. It stopped right at the front doors and Syaoran stepped out of the vehicle. "So small…" a whining voice came from inside the limo. Syaoran ignored Meilin as he walked into the house. He was immediately served with drinks and snacks and the best treatment anyone could wish for. He walked to the breakfast table only to see a full plate of uneaten food still lying on the table.

"Mistress not up yet?" Syaoran asked a servant.

"Mistress just woke up." The servant replied while bowing. Syaoran nodded and dismissed the servant.

"Master Xiao Lang." Wei's voice came out from behind. "Your luggages have been placed in your room. Mistress Meilin is coming in soon." Wei informed.

"Thank you Wei." Syaoran said, walking to the other end of the table and sitting down on the chair at the end of the table. A servant quickly came in and placed two more plates of food on the table. She placed one in front of Syaoran, and the second one next to him for Meilin.

Awhile later, Sakura came out. She was dressed in a black shirt and a black three-quarter pants. She was definitely not in the mood for bright colours. After drying her hair, she combed it and walked out of her room. She jumped down the last few steps and walked to the breakfast table.

She entered the room, not noticing the guest present. She smiled at the servants who pulled out her chair. "Mistress, please eat." The servant bowed.

Sakura's smile on her face soon turned into a frown. "Didn't I tell you already not to call me-" she was cut off when another servant came in with her glass of juice.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled again and sat down. She still had not notice the guest in the room who was staring at her weirdly. Sakura propped her right hand on the table and leaned her head on it. She then took the fork with her left hand and scooped up some scrambled egg and put the whole spoonful into her mouth. She was still tired and sleepy from touring the whole house yesterday. She closed her eyes as she absently stuffed her breakfast into her mouth. She took her glass of juice and gulped down the liquid.

"Syaoran!!" a loud voice echoed down the halls. Syaoran groaned. Sakura's ears perked up and she turned to the door where the source of the sound was from. Not long after, a girl burst into the room. Sakura looked at her, surprised.

The black-haired girl who hadn't noticed Sakura, rushed to the end of the table. "Syaoran! Here you are! I was looking all over for you. I was saved when I asked a servant who knew wher-" Meilin stopped halfway when she noticed an auburn-haired girl staring at them.

"You are?" Sakura asked. _I wasn't told of any guests, was I?_ Sakura thought silently to herself.

"Oh. So you are the Sakura, eh?" Meilin said rudely.

"Huh? What did I do?" Sakura was confused at how this girl knew her. "Oh… are you a friend of Mrs Kinomoto?" Sakura asked.

Meilin was about to snap back when Syaoran answered. "Yes. We know Mrs Kinomoto. I'm Li Syaoran and this is Meilin. Didn't she tell you that we were coming today?" 

"Err… apparently not." Sakura said. _I have to call and ask Mrs Kinomoto about this later._ Sakura reminded herself.

"I guess you would be staying here for awhile then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… we will be staying here until Mrs Kinomoto comes back." Syaoran replied.

"Oh ok…" Sakura nodded. "Well… I guess we should eat breakfast!" she smiled at them before returning to her plate of food.

"Meilin… stop staring, sit down and eat!" Meilin took one more glance at Sakura before sitting next to Syaoran and digging into her food.

[Later in the afternoon]

"Boring…" Meilin groaned. "Syaoran… can we go and rent a hotel which is better than this." 

"Go ahead. I did not ask you to come along anyway." Syaoran said. Meilin make a small 'hrmph' sound. That still did not stop her from complaining.

"But we have nothing to do here. That Kinomoto girl is even more boring. Can we go shopping or something?" Meilin whined. They were in a huge room and Meilin was lying on the bed, complaining. Syaoran who seemed distracted was using his own personal laptop. 

Syaoran was busily typing on his laptop. He growled and let out an irritated sigh. "Damn. I forgot to bring a component."

Meilin who was looking at her perfect filed nails said, "Try asking that Kinomoto girl." 

"Meilin…" Syaoran warned. "I am the one engaged to her. I should be the one cursing her and all, not you!" 

"But…" Meilin sat up. "I am siding you in all this. I am doing this for your sake too."

"Yeah… Whatever." Syaoran glared at Meilin to dare her to speak. "Mother already told us that she has no idea yet." 

"Of what? That she is the princess of Japan. Even now, she may be a rich snob. I bet that she will become worse when she finds out about her title." Meilin snorted. Syaoran ignored her and got up to go to Sakura's room.

Sorry for the short chapter. But I will update soon. Hopefully, within a week. But I've already started the next chapter. So it should be quite soon. 

And Yes! Syaoran has officially arrived! Sorry it took me this long. 

Mrs Kinomoto will come back in Chapter 7 maybe. I need time for Syaoran and Sakura to be together, as in, interaction? Oh… I'm also not sure.

Ok! That's about it! Hopefully you'll see me in a few days!


	6. Arrogant Jerk

**AN: **Hi! I'm back early, aren't I? Hopefully this 'quicker' update will make up for making you all wait for so very long. Thank you all my reviewers and readers. Now, onto the story. Oh! And remember to review!!

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp. Full stop.

"Speech"

 [Place/Time]

 (Author's note/ my comments)

****

**Chapter 6: Arrogant jerk **

****

Sakura was leisurely enjoying her music and doing what she enjoyed most, using the computer! Ok… maybe not exactly what she enjoys most. Just something she loves to do as a pastime.

She left the two guests to do whatever they wanted. She couldn't and didn't know where to bring them as a hostess. In fact, she needed a tour around Japan herself! _How could Mrs Kinomoto have two guests brought over on my second day in _Japan___! I don't even know the place well at all. She thought to herself._

She sighed as she turned back to the computer. She was in another big room which was equipped with the latest technology. Well… it was her room. Out of the few computers there, she chose one that suited her. It consisted of a 16-inch flat screen monitor and it was all to her liking. She had change all the settings to her own and was surfing the net.

Syaoran who had left Meilin walked to the room next to his. He knocked on the door and waited. He waited and waited. No wait. His patience didn't allow him to wait that long.

He opened the door and stepped in. He stopped when he saw Sakura in the room. "Kinomoto." Li said coldly. Sakura, who had her back to him, did not seem to hear. "Kinomoto!" Syaoran tried again, this time louder.

He sighed when she still did not turn around. He walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. Sakura jerked and quickly whipped around. Syaoran then understood why she didn't hear him. She had on earphones and he could here the sound of pop music. 

"Oh!" Sakura said in recognition and quickly took off her earphones. "Sorry… didn't hear you coming in." she answered sheepishly. Sakura had decided to use earphones because she didn't want to disturb the 'guests' who were just next door. She was simply just trying to be… polite.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at this. _Duh! Blasting music with earphones. Obviously you won't hear me. _Syaoran thought. He wanted to say that out loud. But being the gentleman he was… yeah right.

Sakura turned back to the computer when Syaoran did not say anything. She focused her eyes on the screen and tried not to turn back.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran started. Sakura just nodded her head, signalling him to continue. "Do you have an extra of this?" He asked, gesturing to a wire near Sakura. 

"Oh! You can check that drawer over there." Sakura said, pointing to a drawer at the other end of the room. Syaoran growled. He did not like being ordered around. He marched off in the direction of the drawer. Sakura smirked. _Rich, spoilt bastard. Expecting me to go and do it for you. Hah! Sakura thought._

Meilin wandered down the long hallway of the house. _Where is he! She screamed in her head. She stopped a passing servant and asked. _

"Excuse me. But did you see Master Syaoran?"

The servant nodded. "I saw Master Syaoran enter Mistress Sakura's room not so long ago." Meilin raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked to confirm. The servant nodded. "Thank you." Meilin said and walked off.

Syaoran sighed as he dug into the drawer. He still had not found what he was looking for and Sakura was not helping by leaving him to find it himself. 

"Kinomoto." He called her again. It was his third time calling Sakura. Sakura ignored him and continued typing. "Kinomoto! Damn it!" Syaoran grew frustrated. "Could you just help me search for the damn wire!" he near shouted.

Sakura suddenly spun around. "Oh! And who the hell do you think you are? Bossing me around? I am not your damn it servant." Sakura shouted.

Syaoran was shocked. She dared shout back at him. Nobody… nobody… Not once did anyone shout at him like that, maybe only Meilin. 

"Syaoran! Here you are! You know how long I've been searching for you?" Meilin surprised him by jumping on him. There was a struggle between the two cousins. Syaoran could have easily won the fight but he tends not to use force on people close to him. 

"Meilin! Get off me!" Syaoran shouted, trying to pull away. Sakura decided to mind her own business and turned back to continue typing. _How dare he? That arrogant jerk! _

Meilin finally gave in and got off Syaoran. "What are you doing?" Meilin asked.

"I was looking for the bloody wire and I clearly don't need and want any help anymore." Syaoran answered. Meilin stared at him and nodded. "I'm leaving." Syaoran said, closing the drawer and headed out of the door. Meilin turned to watch Syaoran leave. When the door closed, she turned to Sakura.

"Kinomoto." Meilin approached her.

Sakura stopped whatever she was doing on the computer and turned to face Meilin. "Are you going to boss me around like Li? Huh?" Sakura asked coolly.

"Eh?" Meilin was confused. "No." she quickly covered up her confusion. She guessed something must have happened in the room between Syaoran and Sakura.

"Call me Sakura." Sakura smiled.

Meilin settled on the seat near Sakura. "Fine. But call me Meilin." 

"Ok. What is it you want to say?" she inquired.

Meilin sighed and turned to face Sakura. "Nothing much. I just want to ask some questions." 

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Terribly sorry for the extremely boring chapter and short one too. I don't know why. But I guess that I wasn't in the mood to write. I wanted to do a quick update. I guess I will have to put in more effort. Argh… I keep on guessing. I'm always so unsure of myself.

Oh… and this is modern princess time. Err… it's around our time. They can go outdoors whenever they want. Maybe the people should know how the royal family looks like and so is able to spot them anywhere? I have to see the story progress to decide on that.

Eh? I don't know whether anyone noticed. I have changed my style of writing. Previously, in the earlier chapters, I used point of views. But now… I don't. Just letting you all know! 


	7. Friends

**AN: **Hi! Sorry for not updating! A school holiday here means homework, extra activities and blah blah blah. I'm still not exactly 'free' yet. Maybe December, I hope the situation would improve then. Oh and sorry for Sakura's outburst in the previous chapter, I was trying to make her… strong? I'm not sure either. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura © Clamp. 

"Speech"

 [Place/Time]

 (Author's note/ my comments)

Previous chapter:   
  
"I was looking for the bloody wire and I clearly don't need and want any help anymore." Syaoran answered. Meilin stared at him and nodded. "I'm leaving." Syaoran said, closing the drawer and headed out of the door. Meilin turned to watch Syaoran leave. When the door closed, she turned to Sakura.

"Kinomoto." Meilin approached her.

Sakura stopped whatever she was doing on the computer and turned to face Meilin. "Are you going to boss me around like Li? Huh?" Sakura asked coolly.

"Eh?" Meilin was confused. "No." she quickly covered up her confusion. She guessed something must have happened in the room between Syaoran and Sakura.

"Call me Sakura." Sakura smiled.

Meilin settled on the seat near Sakura. "Fine. But call me Meilin." 

"Ok. What is it you want to say?" she inquired.

Meilin sighed and turned to face Sakura. "Nothing much. I just want to ask some questions." 

****

****

****

**Chapter 7: Friends **

"Ok…" Sakura answered slowly, letting the words slur out of her mouth. Meilin looked down, she seemed unsure of how to start. She fiddled the end of her shirt and bit her lip. 

"When did you come to Japan?" Meilin finally looked up with her first question.

"Eh?" Sakura was taken aback. "Ok… actually I arrived the day before you arrived." Meilin raised an eyebrow. She looked down again before looking up and asked Sakura another question.  
  


"How old are you?"  
  


"14"

"Came from?" 

"Singapore."

"Born in?"

"I was told… Japan."

"Schooling?"

"Err… yea. I have been in an all girls' school since Elementary."

"Languages?"

"First language, English. Chinese is my second."

"Ok…" Meilin seemed impressed. "How about Japanese?"

"Just started learning."

"Boyfriends?" Meilin looked at her in slight anticipation.

"Hell, no!" Sakura backed away slightly.

"Parents?"

"Foster. I don't know my real parents, whether dead or alive." 

And so on it way, with Meilin attacking Sakura with question after question.

"Full name?" Meilin took a deep breath after her whole list of questions, waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Sakura- err…" Sakura paused to ponder. "Wait a minute. I don't know!" Sakura cried out, exasperated. "Mrs Kinomoto didn't tell me! Oh, and I forgot to ask." Sakura slumped down. Meilin sweat dropped.

"You really don't know your last name?" 

"Eh… I don't think so. No." Sakura sighed.

"Oh ok!" Meilin smiled at her. It was neither a mocking smile nor a cold smile. It was a genuine smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry for bombarding you with questions." Meilin apologized.

"Eh, it's alright." Sakura laughed.

"Oh yea, do you mind me asking," Meilin paused. Sakura nodded her head as a go ahead sign. Meilin continued, "What happened earlier between you and Syaoran."

"Oh that," Sakura rolled her eyes. "No offence or anything but he was being such a jerk. A rich spoilt jerk." To Sakura's surprise and annoyance, Meilin burst out laughing. "Meilin, stop! It's not funny," Sakura glared at her as she chocked on her laughter.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Meilin said as she wiped the fake tears away. "Wait, let me guess. He asked you to do something for him," Sakura nodded and Meilin continued, "which you didn't do."

"You got that right!" Sakura said.

"And… did you shout back at him, or in other words, argue back?" Meilin asked curiously.

"Yes, yes! Definitely! How could I not? That guy was bossing me around!" Sakura said out dramatically. Meilin burst out in another round of laughter.

"Oh god, Sakura. You're so funny," Meilin said as she wiped her tears away, this time real. After calming down, Meilin said, "Don't be bothered by Syaoran. He is like that. It's like his personality. It's always partly because of the way he was brought up." Meilin explained.

"Oh ok. Meilin…" Sakura said.

"Yea?" Meilin responded.

"What is your relationship with Syaoran?" Sakura asked. She had been curious after her chat with Meilin.

"Oh that. Haha. Didn't we tell you yet? We're cousins!" Meilin stated.

"Oh, I see." Sakura smiled. "Oh and why were you, erm, practically glaring at me throughout the whole of breakfast this morning?"

Meilin giggled. "Sorry about that! No reason whatsoever." Meilin waved her hands like it was nothing much.

And from then, Meilin had decided that Sakura was a nice girl. A really _really nice girl. And that she could live making friends with her._

[Dinner time]

"Syaoran! Come down!" Meilin shouted as her voice echoed down the halls. Awhile later, Syaoran came strolling down the stairs. "Come, let's go and it!" Meilin said cheerfully and happily skipped to the dining room.

When Syaoran entered, Sakura was already present and Meilin was whispering something to Sakura. Sakura simply giggled. A sweet, soft giggle.

"Sakura, can I sit next to you?" Meilin asked. 

"Sure," Sakura answered and pulled out a chair next to her for Meilin. Meilin continued skipping over as a servant moved her plate. After moving Meilin's plate, the servant walked back to Syaoran's plate and hovered over it, wondering whether to move it too or not.

Meilin signalled for the servant to move it too. "Sit here Syaoran!"

Syaoran was left with no other options and he walked over and sat down opposite Sakura and Meilin. To be precise, he sat directly opposite Sakura. Sakura ignored him and Meilin kept on smiling.

The food arrived and Meilin dug in. Sakura just used her fork and shifted her food here and there. Syaoran just stared grimly and ate slowly.

"Sakura? Are you feeling unwell? Why are you not eating?" Meilin asked with concern.

"Huh, oh," Sakura seemed to have broken out of her trance and diverted her attention to Meilin. "I'm fine… I guess no appetite." Sakura smiled to ensure Meilin that she was alright.

"No you're not fine," Syaoran suddenly said. Meilin shot him a 'cousin-like' glare. Syaoran swallowed his food. "You are not fine," he repeated. "Your face is slightly red, your hands are shaking, and you are having troubles keeping your eyes open. And let me guess, you are feeling a migraine coming along, right?" 

Sakura shot him a death glare. This however, worried Meilin more.

"Sakura, are you really alright?" Meilin asked again, reaching out for Sakura's forehead. 

"Yes, I'm fine! Really!" Sakura insisted as she tried to avoid Meilin's outstretched hand. Sakura tried to avoid Meilin's hand by jerking her head suddenly to the right. This made Sakura feel dizzy and her surroundings a blur to her. She forgot about Meilin's hand as she closed her eyes and got ready to fall and hit the ground.

Waiting… _Where is the floor? Sakura thought as she tried to ease her throbbing headache. She was brought back to reality by Meilin._

"Sakura! Sakura!" Meilin yelled over and over again.

"Shut up Meilin," Sakura managed to choke out. "You're giving me an intense headache." Sakura whispered as she tried to rub her head. She was stopped by a hand… a big warm hand. _Definitely not Meilin's._ Sakura thought. _Then whose?_ After awhile, did Sakura manage to process in her head that the only other person in the room beside Meilin was Syaoran Li, the arrogant jerk.

Sakura groaned when she felt herself being lifted up. Apparently, Syaoran had rushed over to Sakura's side when she was about to fall and caught her.

"Ask the cook for porridge or soup," Syaoran ordered Meilin as he carried Sakura to her room. Meilin nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

The journey to Sakura's room was a very long one. And it was long enough for Sakura to be able to fall asleep. And adding the steady movements of Syaoran's walk to her room also help her to fall asleep. So therefore, Sakura fell asleep in the arms of Li Syaoran.

Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura as he stretched his hand out to open her door. He made sure that he didn't make any sudden jerky movements to wake her up. Syaoran had no problem carrying Sakura. To him, she weighed as light as a feather, literally. Syaoran stood at the door, not moving, just staring at what was in front of him.

Soon, Meilin came running back, informing Syaoran that the soup and porridge would take some time to arrive. She stared at him in confusion, wondering why he was just standing at the entrance of the room and not going in.

"Syaoran, you know that you can go in, right? You don't have to worry about what Sakura is going to say if you enter her room. And also because you can't expect me to take over from here and carry her into her room," Meilin said in a teasing manner.

"Meilin…it's not that," Syaoran answered seriously.

"Then what is?" Meilin pushed her way through into the room to find out. "Oh my," Meilin could only stare at the floors, and Sakura's bed. "I am sure that she didn't do this when I was in her room, and then I left her to change and all for dinner. But…" Meilin rambled on and on.

On the floor of Sakura's room was messed up with her clothes sprawled all over the floor. It looked like Sakura had gone crazy. Not only were there clothes all over the floor, books, bags, stationaries and Sakura's other personal stuff covered the whole room.

"Ask her later!" Syaoran said, losing his patience. "Could you just clear a path for me to bring her to her bed and take out some stuff from her bed too," Syaoran ordered.

"Ok," Meilin sighed and went about doing whatever he said.

Syaoran walked through the piles of clothes stacked up and finally reached the bed. He lifted Sakura up and placed her gently on the bed. Putting the covers on her, he stood back.

"Ok, what now?" Meilin asked. Syaoran glared at Meilin.

"She has a fever," Syaoran stated.

"Yes, that I know," Meilin said. Syaoran sighed at how hopeless Meilin was. He walked back to the bedside and felt Sakura's forehead. It was burning slightly and he motioned for Meilin to come over.  
  


"Get a damp towel and a bowl of cold water," Syaoran said. Meilin nodded and rushed off to the bathroom to get what was required. When Meilin came back, she placed the two items at the table near to Syaoran. 

Syaoran took the damp towel and dipped it into the cool water. He then took it out and squeezed out the excess water. Folding it, he carefully placed the towel on Sakura's forehead. After awhile, he flipped the towel over to use the other side. When the towel started to get warm, he placed it back into the water. Putting it back on her forehead, Syaoran did this until Sakura's forehead was cooler. Leaving the damp towel on her forehead, Syaoran walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Meilin asked.

"You stay watch," Syaoran said and walked away. Meilin growled and sat on an armchair at the corner of Sakura's room and waited.

Syaoran walked all the way to the kitchen. On the way, he was wondering what could have made Sakura do whatever she did to her room and why she suddenly got a fever. The fever _could_ have been caused by the change in climate for her. Maybe she just wasn't used to it yet. Yes… that he knew. But he also knew that the climate change wasn't a serious enough explanation for her to get a fever. _There is something else._ Syaoran thought.

When he reached the kitchen, Syaoran met the cook who was scurrying all over the place to get the soup and porridge done.

"Don't bother to rush," Syaoran said, surprising the cook.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Master Li for taking so long. Eh? But why shouldn't I bother to rush?" the cook asked.

"Kinomoto is sleeping right now. Just get ready the porridge for when she wakes and heat it up before sending it up to her," Syaoran told the cook.

"Yes Master Li," the cook answered and went to finish cooking the porridge.

There! The longest chapter ever! Phew! I've got a headache today. Plus my eyes are feeling the pain too. I just had an idea for the rest of the story, I don't know whether it would turn out well…. But I can only hope for the best!

To Avelyn Lauren and Ellen: According to my new pot, yep! There will be magic and martial arts. 

I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Unfortunately, I'm leaving for a short 'holiday' to visit relatives. I really hope I can update soon! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


	8. Depression

**AN: **Hi! Another _late update for you all! Sorry! Thank you all for the reviews for the previous chapter! I'm glad that some attempted to guess how and why Sakura's room was in a mess… well, you can find out in this chapter! Please proceed…  
  
_

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura is copyrighted to Clamp. 

"Speech"

 [Place/Time]

 (Author's note/ my comments)

****

****

****

**Chapter 8: Depression **

Opening one eye, Sakura woke up to servants walking around in the room. _Wait a moment… isn't this my room?_ Sakura thought as she took a better look at her surroundings. 

Yes… indeed, it was Sakura's room. And at that moment, Sakura started to panic. 

"Shit," Sakura accidentally said out loud. All the servants in the room stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. 

"Oops… sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"Err… what happened?" Sakura asked the nearest servant. The servants were bustling about in her room and they were… _cleaning up? Sakura wondered curiously._

"Master Li told us to clean up, Mistress Li left a while ago," The servant informed her.

"Oh ok…" Sakura said. _Oh no… don't tell me they saw… everything. _Sakura thought, panicking even more.

"Err… excuse me," Sakura asks the same servant again. "Did anyone besides all of you come into my room?" Sakura asked. _Of course, stupid. Why am I so stupid? Obviously they came in… if not how would Li know that the room needed cleaning and Meilin just left? Argh, stupid!_

"Yes, mistress. Master Li and Mistress Li entered your room earlier on," the servant quickly informed her before returning to dust the table.

"Thanks," Sakura said, barely audible. _Oh no…_

"Sakura!" someone shouted, bursting through the doors to Sakura's room. 

_Oh no… Meilin…_

"Sakura?" Meilin saw her with her eyes wide open. "How are you?"

"Fine… thanks," Sakura mumbled, hoping that Meilin would not ask her anything.

"Sakura…" Meilin said.

"Oh no… please don't, Meilin. Please don't!" Sakura begged.

"Sakura…" Meilin said, ignoring Sakura's pleas. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Sakura shouted, covering her ears to prevent herself from hearing any more questions that might come out of Meilin.

"Sakura… please, tell me. I need to know," Meilin begged, her eyes pleading.

Sakura stared into Meilin's eyes. "Please don't make me…" Sakura pleaded some more, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Oh Sakura… tell me your problems… I'm guessing that the reason your room is all messed up is because you did it… I won't ask any more until you are ready to tell me, ok?" Meilin said.

"Yea, yea. Ok," Sakura agreed, sighing. Indeed she needed someone to pour her heart out to, to state all her troubles and problems. A friend, a really good friend would be fine. Somehow, she felt that the need to tell Li was greater than the urge to tell Meilin.

"Good. Now you need to eat something, you haven't eaten since… you fainted," Meilin said, taking a bowl of porridge from the bedside and passing the bowl to Sakura.

"Fainted?" Sakura sighed. She kind of knew why. And Meilin needed to know why to. _Ah! An excuse!_ "Must be because of jetlag or that I'm not use to the climate here yet," Sakura said.

"Yes… maybe. Well, eat," Meilin ordered.

Sakura obediently obeyed and took a small portion of the porridge to ensure that it was not very hot before wolfing it down. 

"Thanks," Sakura said, wiping her mouth clean and passing the bowl back to Meilin who was staring at her.

"What… I was just… hungry," Sakura said, getting out of bed to change into more comfortable clothes.

"I need a bathe," Sakura told Meilin. Meilin nodded and walked out of her room. The servants had left already.

"How's she?" Syaoran asked casually.

"Fine, and since when did you care?" Meilin asked.

"Since… never. Just mind your own business, Meilin," Syaoran said.

"_Ooo…_ someone's having feelings for another. The great Syaoran is caring for someone other than family," Meilin said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up, Meilin!" Syaoran growled.

"You ask her later," Meilin said.

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her why her room was… a mess. She refused to tell me," Meilin smiled and walked out of the room.

Sakura was drying her hair when there was a knock on her door. 

"Come in," Sakura shouted. She brushed her hair, her back facing the door.

The door opened slightly and Syaoran entered.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran started.

"Oh hey Li," Sakura said, trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Meilin sent me over," Syaoran began. "She was… wondering what happened to your room," Syaoran said.

"Oh that…" Sakura was praying hard that he wouldn't ask that. "Why didn't Meilin come here by herself?" Sakura asked, trying to avoid his question.

Syaoran knew the game she was playing and decided to lie to end her questions. "She needed to go out and buy some thing."

"Oh ok…" Sakura said. She sighed inwardly, _how do I avoid his question? _

"So why?" Syaoran asked.

"De-" Sakura stopped, unsure whether to tell him. "I would feel more comfortable telling a… girl," Sakura said. _But I want to tell Li! I don't really want Meilin to know first._

Syaoran was silent for awhile. "I'll try to get Meilin to ask you then," he sighed. "Then I better leave," Syaoran said and faced the door.

"Yea…" Sakura agreed. 

"Oh and are you feeling better?" Syaoran asked.

"Better?" Sakura stared at him, confused.

"You had a fever," Syaoran said. "You mean you didn't know?" Syaoran stared at her weirdly.

"Oh a fever! Yes, yes! I remember. Yup… I guess I feel better," Sakura lied. She had totally no idea that she had gotten sick.

"Ok bye," Syaoran said curtly and walked out.

"Phew… that was a close shave," Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

_I always think of going for counselling. Maybe I really need it. But how will I open up to a stranger if I can't even open up to those around me?_

"I need to tell someone… soon," Sakura muttered to herself. "Before I do something drastic… like commit suicide."

"So how did it go?" Meilin asked curiously when Syaoran entered the room.

"She refused to speak, said something about being more comfortable telling a girl," Syaoran sighed and raked his fingers through his messy hair.

"But…" Meilin sighed. "I told her to tell me her problems once she's ready."

"Problems… yea… she looks kind of troubled," Syaoran stated.

Meilin smirked. "You noticed?!" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes; he knew where this was heading to. "Don't start Meilin, goodbye," he said and exited the room.

"Good morning Sakura!" Meilin said enthusiastically as she waved for Sakura to come and eat.

"Morning," Sakura muttered. _Meilin's acting weird. Sakura thought to herself. She turned to see Syaoran staring at her… with slight concern? __Ok… and so is Li. Sakura noted to herself._

"So what's up?" Sakura asked casually, gulping down her juice.

"We're thinking of going out today, the three of us, you will come, right?" Meilin asked.

"Out? Ok! I haven't explored Japan since I arrived." Sakura admitted.

"What! The more you have to go. We will show you around," Meilin stated, pointing at herself and Syaoran.

"You've been here before?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Oh… we have been here so many times that we've lost count, right Syaoran?" Meilin smirked as she nudged Syaoran.

"Right," Syaoran said in a monotone voice.

"We'll go catch a movie, probably? Or shopping?" Meilin chattered in excitement as she ate her breakfast.

Sakura smiled at Meilin. She was glad that Meilin was happy and glad that Meilin was not bothering her about her room yet.

"It's settled!" Meilin said. "Let's go after breakfast!" 

"Yelan?" a woman with a silver cell phone asked.

"Yes! Nade, how are you?" Yelan answered.

"Fine, I'm in Japan now. I don't know whether to go straight to where Sakura is or back to the palace." 

"Nade… listen to me. Since Syaoran and Meilin are already living with her, leave them alone for awhile to get them acquainted, especially Syaoran with Sakura. Maybe he'll realise that she's not like the other girls and will marry her!" Yelan said, smiling.

"Yes… you're right. Thank you Yelan," Nadeshiko said gratefully.

"Your welcome, see you soon!" Yelan said and hung up.

Nadeshiko closed her cell phone and sighed. _I hope everything goes according to plan._

"Sakura! Over here!" Meilin shouted.

"Coming Meilin," Sakura said tiredly. Meilin had decided to go shopping with a reluctant Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura tugged at the string of the various shopping bags she was carrying in her hand. Meilin was only carrying one small bag and left Sakura with the big and heavy ones. 

Sakura sighed and dragged her feet forward. Suddenly, she felt the load in her hands lighten. She looked back at Syaoran who had added some of her bags to his load. He seemed to not at all be bothered by the weight of the bags he was carrying. _He must really work out a lot._

"Thanks," Sakura said and walked forward feeling lighter.

Oh hey Sakura! How does this look like on me?" Meilin asked as she posed with a pink T-shirt.

"Great!" Sakura said, forcing a smile despite her exhaustion.

"Good! Wait for me to pay for this, and then we'll go for ice-cream," Meilin said, rushing off to pay for the item.

"Ah… finally," Sakura sighed and plopped down on the nearest bench.

"Are you alright? Let me take those," Syaoran said, taking the rest of the bags Sakura was carrying.

"Li… are you sure?" Sakura said hesitantly. Syaoran nodded. "Thanks then…" Sakura said.

"Sakura! I'm done! Let's go for ice-cream! Come on Syaoran!" Meilin shouted happily from a distance away. She seemed to be talking to two other people.

Sakura sighed and dragged herself towards Meilin. Syaoran just followed behind her.

"Hey… do you guys want to go for ice-cream with us too?" Meilin asked her two friends.

"Yes! That girl with Syaoran looks so… _kawaii!" a girl with dark-purple hair squealed._

Meilin laughed. "Oh you mean Sakura? She's great!" 

"Sakura? Cute name!" Tomoyo was bubbling with hyper ness. "Maybe I could…"

"Oh… no you don't. Tomoyo," the guy next to her warned.

"And why not, Eriol?" Tomoyo huffed angrily.

"Because…" Before Eriol could reply, Sakura and Syaoran appeared.

"Ahh! Sakura is so _kawaii_! Especially up-close!" Tomoyo squealed, forgetting her argument with Eriol.

"Yo Syaoran! Long time no see!" Eriol said, patting Syaoran on the back.

"Hands off, Hiiragizawa. And it's only been a week," Syaoran said, shrugging off Eriol's hand.

"Right," Eriol smiled.

"And you are Sakura, right? May I call you that?" Eriol bowed politely like a true gentleman.

Sakura stared at him weird, No guy has acted that way towards her before.

"Err…. Ok I guess," Sakura smiled, not wanting to be impolite.

Syaoran glared at Eriol. _The first day and he gets to call her by her first name. Oh no… Don't tell me I'm jealous! Crap… what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Don't forget about ice-cream! Let's get going!" Meilin said, dragging an extremely tired Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura!" Meilin said, slowly eating her vanilla ice-cream.

"Sure, it's fine. After all, I _am your 'hostess'," Sakura replied._

"Yep! Thanks Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

The girls were walking in the front. Syaoran and Eriol were carrying all Meilin's shopping bags and following the girls.

"So… how is she?" Eriol asked Syaoran, making sure that the girls don't hear their conversation.

"What do you mean by that, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran said angrily.

Eriol just smiled. A creepy smile. "Are you sure there wasn't any love at first sight?" Eriol smirked.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa." 

"Man… she sure is pretty. If it wasn't for Tomoyo, maybe I could date her," Eriol said thoughtfully.

"Wait till Tomoyo hears that," Syaoran smirked.

Eriol just laughed. "You know I was just joking. And besides, Tomoyo is the one and all I could ever ask for. Sakura's not really my type… she's more of yours."

Syaoran growled at Eriol's statement. "Shut up," Syaoran said again.

"Even though she is supposedly your enemy just because she is the rightful mistress of the cards," Eriol added.

Syaoran just remained silent. 

"You are not angry about her being the card-mistress anymore… right? After all, your powers are already as good as the cards," Eriol stated wisely.

"Right, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Oh, stop being so modest!" Eriol said mockingly.

Syaoran shot his one last glare before completely ignoring him. Eriol just smirked and increased his pace to catch up with Syaoran.

Right! And that's it for this chapter! This chapter explained quite a few things. Sakura is born with magic… but she doesn't know about it yet. Syaoran is quite powerful in magic too. Plus martial arts, of course! 

Tomoyo and Eriol are here! Finally! I will be revealing more about them in the next chapter. 

Oh yea… can't forget about Nadeshiko and Yelan. Just a short scene of them in this chapter, they will appear more in the future. 

That's it! So who real Sakura confront to first? Will it be Syaoran or the girls? 


	9. Princess

**AN: I'm immensely sorry for not updating this earlier! So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: It belongs to the wonderful Clamp! And Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is so nice too!**

**Chapter 9: Princess**

_A strange bright red light illuminated the room. The feminine figure kept her eyes on the source of the light as she advanced slowly towards it. When she was near the object, she picked it up. A book, it was. _

_The girl felt the urge to open the book but it was lock. But when her hand hovered over the lock, it snapped open, shocking the girl. The red light seemed to be calling for her and she found the courage to open up the book._

In bed, the occupant was tossing and turning, her eyebrows burrowed into a frown as her forehead was layered with a thin line of sweat.

_The girl stared at the "pages" in the book. She picked up the first "page" and realised that it was a card. She picked up the rest of the deck and flipped through them. _

_Windy, Sleep, Big, Small. Those words ran through her head as she scanned through the written words at the bottom of each card._

_"Mistress…" _

_The girl's eyes widened in fear. Someone was calling her! Or rather, something was calling her. She glanced back down at the book and realised that it was glowing a brighter shade of red._

_"What?" The girl exclaimed in shock. _

_"Mistress… Come and claim us…"_

_"What are you?" The girl asked._

_"We are yours, mistress. Come and claim us…"_

"They're calling for her already," Eriol told Syaoran. They were sitting in the middle of Syaoran's room which was just right beside Sakura's.

"Yea I can feel it."

"She's troubled…" Eriol said wisely.

"I know that too… And so do you. You know about the recent events, don't you?" Syaoran asked.

"Obviously, my cute little descendent," Eriol smiled.

Syaoran suppressed a groan. He was used to Eriol and his antics. Eriol's choice of words and that freaky smile.

"You have to help her," Eriol said.

"What do you mean? How can I possibly help a troubled girl?"

"You are able to, Syaoran. You are the only one who can."

"She needs help!" Nadeshiko exclaimed suddenly as she sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Fujitaka asked concerned.

"Sakura needs help! I can feel it! The cards are calling for her already!"

Fujitaka remained silent for awhile. 

"Relax, dear, we will go and visit her tomorrow."

Sakura woke up with a tremendous headache. It was the first dream she had since she arrived in Japan. And the weird thing was that she remembered it! Every single detail.

"This is bad..." Getting out of bed, she washed up before heading downstairs.

It was still dark. But it was already early morning. A shadow was cast against the walls as the figure moved about. 

Syaoran held his sword and slashed it through an imaginary enemy on his left. He spun to the right and continued slashing through the invisible people.

Having trained since he was young, very young. Syaoran was… needless to say, an expert in martial arts and using the sword. Being the next leader in line of the clan after his father, it was necessary for the training. Actually, he was kind of the leader already. His deceased father had handed him down the sword just before he had died. Syaoran would never forget the scene.

Syaoran's senses perked up as he felt a presence approaching. He used his magical aura and smiled a little when he found out who was coming. He walked across the room stealthily. He hid beside the door as the unsuspected female opened it. She looked more troubled than she was the day before and this made Syaoran frown. 

Sakura stepped into the room and closed the door. Looking at her surroundings, she walked to the centre of the room. It was weird, very weird. She was feeling something coming from the direction of this room and had wandered down.

Syaoran decided to hold his surprise for Sakura as she made her way to the opposite side of the room. She lifted some dusty cardboard boxes before coming upon a small box. By now, Syaoran was very curious to what Sakura was up to.

Sakura, guided by her instincts, emptied the box. She gasped, which Syaoran heard, when she saw the object lying at the bottom of the box. Carefully, she picked it up and blew the dust covering it.

Her eyes wandered over the book. Those gold linings and the red velvet cover. The book was relatively familiar. Sakura stared at it for a while more. It was not a mistake. It was definitely the same book she saw in her dream!

Syaoran's frowned deepened when he saw the book Sakura was holding. How come _he_ hadn't been able to sense it when she had! He was the one with stronger trained magic!

Syaoran crept quietly towards Sakura. He sheathed his sword without making a single sound. He stood right behind Sakura, looking down at the same book she was looking at. 

Sakura's hands moved on its own. It was like it had its own mind. She watched in wonder as the same scenes from the dream replayed. The lock snapping open with the invisible force of her hand and the same cards she had seen.

"It can't be…" Sakura whispered.

She picked up the first card; this time she opened her mouth to read the words.

"Don't!" Syaoran suddenly shouted, grabbing Sakura by her waist, making her drop the book.

"Win- Ahh!" Sakura screamed when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Shh… It's me, Syaoran." 

Sakura seemed to relax hearing his voice. 

"Don't read the names of the cards. Not yet."

Sakura stared at him. "How did you know?"  
  


"I have magic. And so do you." Syaoran answered.

"What? Magic?" Sakura's body tensed up and Syaoran realised that he was still holding onto her.

"Can you stand?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura stayed quiet for awhile before shaking her head slowly.

Syaoran sighed. He lifted himself up before holding on to Sakura and pulling her up. 

Sakura felt weak in the knees. She had magic? Nothing was making sense to her. If Syaoran knew about the book and the cards… and he has magic. That means, they're sort of related. Or are they? Sakura was very confused.

Syaoran sighed again seeing Sakura space out. "Come on, I'll explain upstairs." Grabbing the book in one hand, Syaoran carried the still-in-a-state-of-shock Sakura.

For the rest of the morning, Syaoran was always besides Sakura's side in case she tried something crazy. Sakura was quiet after he had told her about the Book of Clow holding the cards. He explained that she had magic passed down from one of her parents and that she was the rightful owner of the Clow cards. He had told her that the cards calling out to her meant that they needed her. They were loosing their powers because they had no master or mistress to rely on. And what Sakura couldn't understand was why she had to be the one to support the cards' powers when she didn't even know if she had any magic, not until Syaoran told her the second time. She didn't believe him at first.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura spoke to Syaoran. 

"Li… so what you are saying is that I have to strengthen my own powers to prevent the Clow cards from loosing their power."

"Yes. Well… partly. You have to make them into your own cards' which is going to take a lot out of you since you just started."

Sakura nodded solemnly before falling into another lapse of silence.

For the others, Eriol had told them not to enter the living room where Syaoran and Sakura were. He had explained it to Meilin and Tomoyo as 'magic businesses' and they immediately complied.

_Ding! Dong! The front door bell rang. Syaoran just stared at Sakura for awhile before heading to open the door._

Sakura heard an exclaimed greeting before some murmurs. It seemed like whoever was with Syaoran were discussing some matter. It could be about her. She didn't know and couldn't care. She had too much in her mind now. She didn't know whether to thank God for giving her such an 'adventurous' life. 

"Sakura," Syaoran called, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Someone's here to see you."

At that moment, a male and female entered the living room. 

"Sakura, how are you?" the female one asked.

Sakura turned her head to stare at the guest. Her mind took a long while to process whom that person was.

"Mrs Kinomoto?" Sakura was surprised.

Disappointment flashed through Nadeshiko eyes. _I thought I told her to call me 'mom' the last time._

She suppressed a frown and smiled instead. "Sakura dear, how have you been? Sorry for not coming back earlier to Japan to see you. I had to stay back in Singapore for some business."

Sakura thought for awhile. _Singapore__? Oh yes… __Singapore__. It was where… she told me she was Queen of __Japan__. Sakura froze. _Queen of ___Japan__? And isn't where I am… __Japan__? Sakura thought frantically. _Oh no! It is!__

"Sorry Your Highness," Sakura quickly said. "I've been rude."

"Sakura… I told you already not to worry."

"But I'm in Japan now… you can do anything to me."

Nadeshiko's eyes softened. She could see it in her dear daughter's eyes. She was scared. Sakura feared her.

On Syaoran's side, he was astounded that Sakura knew that Nadeshiko was the Queen. He noticed that Sakura didn't know who that woman really was.

"Hey dear," the man accompanying Nadeshiko said. "Care to introduce me?"

"Oh yes! Sakura, this is my husband. Fujitaka Kinomoto." Nadeshiko started.

Sakura gasp. "The King…" she was more afraid.

"Don't worry, he's as nice as me," Nadeshiko smiled to comfort her. _He's your father._ She added silently.

_Fujitaka? That sounds familiar. Fujitaka… Fujitaka… Fujitaka… Sakura gasped. "No…" she whispered softly, backing away from them._

Nadeshiko was confused. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Fujitaka…" Sakura repeated. "Kinomoto Fujitaka." 

Nadeshiko stood rigid, realising what Sakura knew. She stared into Fujitaka's eyes, obviously afraid.

"What is it, dear?" Fujitaka was starting to get worried, along with Syaoran.

"She knows…" Nadeshiko held on to her husband for support. "She knows…"

"She knows what?"

"She knows who you are."

"But we didn't tell her anything." Fujitaka stared at his wife, confused.

"I told her before. I told Sakura her father's name and my name which is our first names. She doesn't know her real parents last name. She only knows their first names. And she only knows my last name. So in other words, she knows who you are now…" Nadeshiko babbled on.

"Oh…" Fujitaka turned back to Sakura who was staring at them. Her eyes swirling with emotions, and he was unable to read her.

"Sakura…"

"Don't come near me…" Sakura warned.

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko cried helplessly.

"And you too! Stay where you are! No- even better… get out of here!" Sakura screamed and sprinted towards the rooms.

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko was crying in her husband's arms. 

"Mr and Mrs Kinomoto-san, I'll go and get her." Syaoran said and ran after Sakura.

"She hates me… I can tell it. Sakura hates me! She hates me for not telling her! She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you. She just needs time to think. Syaoran can help her." 

Done! I don't know how I fared in this chapter. And I really want to apologise for not updating sooner! School's starting this Friday already. I haven't done a lot of things. These are the last few days of freedom before I get trapped in the hell gates of school. 

I know Sakura hasn't told anyone her problem but most probably, I'll get her to tell someone the next chapter. For now, I got to rush up on all those minor chores before school starts!

Happy New Year to all of you!


	10. Leaving

**AN: **I'm sorry if this story doesn't end well. School's started and the first week just ended. And already, I have done an English essay, History quiz, and millions of homework. I've got to complete this Biology essay and practical in two days! I'm not doing too well, but I'm happy that I've got my TRC!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Chapter 10: Leaving**

Sobs erupted from the small forlorn figure at the corner of her room. Her shoulders shook from all the intense sobbing as tears continuously streamed down her face.

"Why me?" she whispered hoarsely.

Unknown to her, a tall figure stood at the door, staring sadly at the girl.

_I feel bad. She's probably going to hate me too for not telling her when I knew._ Syaoran thought. _Wait a moment… why do I care if she hates me or not?_

"Damn it…" Syaoran cursed as his brain continued to fight with him.

Sakura's sobs brought him back to reality and he stared at Sakura. 

"Err… Sakura?" Syaoran said as he walked towards her.

Sakura's sobbing stopped abruptly and he was surprised that he could do that.

"Sakura?" Sakura whispered to herself.

Syaoran stood puzzled. Why was she repeating her name to herself? _Oh no! I just called her Sakura! Damn, damn, damn! What's wrong with me?!_

"Eh… Sorry about that. It slipped out," Syaoran apologized.

Sakura lifted her head slowly. Shaking her head, she told him, "It's alright. I guess you can call me Sakura."

"Thanks." Syaoran said unsurely. "Err… call me Syaoran then?"

"Ok!" Sakura broke into a wide smile, making Syaoran sigh in relief. _At least she's not mad at me._

Silence filled the room as Sakura just stared at Syaoran and vice versa.

Syaoran gulped. He was unsure whether to bring that topic up.

"What is it?"

"About just now…" Syaoran began. He immediately stopped when Sakura sighed and cradled her head in her hands, rocking it.

"Uh huh…" Sakura said reluctantly.

"Well… it's not your parents fault."

"Which parents? The foster ones or the traitors? Huh?" Sakura demanded rather forcefully.

Syaoran sighed sadly. He wanted to help her. Help her to open her eyes and realise everyone's love for her.

"Your real parents… And I don't just mean the royal highnesses but your real parents. The ones who love you a lot."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm not. But… you won't know if you don't give them a chance, right?" Syaoran continued when she didn't reply. "Just give them a chance, Sakura. Plus, you don't want to be left alone in this world, right? I know you yearn for parents. Your real parents."

Silence again.

"You're right… I should give them a chance. You're right about not wanting to be alone. You're right about me wanting my real parents. You're right, Syaoran." Sakura said, lifting her eyes to meet those of Syaoran's.

"So… What now?" Syaoran asked; glad to have helped her in a way.

"I want to confide something in you, Syaoran. Please…" Sakura begged, her eyes squinting.

"Sure."

"Well… you've told me about the cards. You helped me give a chance to my parents. You have helped me to live, in a way. I don't know what I would have done if we didn't have this conversation. Probably kill myself?" Sakura joked, but inside she knew that that was what she had intended to do.

But Syaoran stared at her seriously. He seemed… worried for her. If he really did, he certainly didn't express it openly. Sakura could just read it in his eyes.

"Well anyway," Sakura continued. "I know that the mess in my room still is a puzzle to you and Meilin."

Syaoran just nodded in confirmation. It was like he was dedicated to listening to Sakura forever.

"I was just… scared and angry. It was an outburst. I know I was just being childish but I can't help it. I was terrified because I was afraid to be alone. I just stepped into the years of adolescence and suddenly, I fly to Japan and start this weird life of mine. About schooling and all, I have to depend on Mrs Kinomoto… my mom." By now, a fresh set of tears was released and Sakura hugged herself.

"It's not your fault." Syaoran said softly. "Anyone your age would have the same problem. They would probably be just as lost as you are."

Sakura let out a short laugh. "You really think so? And there I was thinking that I was the worst-off teenager in the whole world."

Syaoran allowed himself to laugh a little too. "No you're not." He bravely sat down next to her and hugged her. During that moment, he had realised something different. He had never felt it before. It was a tug at his heart. He was supposed to be the cold leader of the Li Clan but here he was, a teenage girl softening his heart.

Sakura's muscles stiffened when Syaoran embraced her. But she soon relaxed. It just felt so right… Both teenagers didn't know that what they were feeling was the beginning of something great. But it would be in a while before they met each other.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Mom…"

Nadeshiko spun around on instinct. She was speechless.

Fujitaka came to her rescue. "Sakura…" he said with a smile.

Sakura was nervous. She turned to Syaoran and he squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Dad…" Sakura acknowledged making Fujitaka smile wider.

"Oh Sakura!" Nadeshiko had tears in her eyes and she seemed to be debating to herself whether to embrace her daughter.

"Mom, Dad." Sakura said with more courage. "I'm sorry… I was a bit too… harsh just now. Forgive me?" 

"Of course, my cherry blossom," Fujitaka said since Nadeshiko was too lost for words.

"You forgive us? You forgive me?" Nadeshiko asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes mom," Sakura offered them a smile making Nadeshiko's tears fall. 

"Don't cry…" Sakura told her mother as she walked towards her and hugged her.

Nadeshiko cried harder and hugged Sakura back. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated.

Sakura sniffed, she was starting to cry too. "I love you too, mom" she turned to face Fujitaka. "I love you too, dad."

Syaoran was happy for Sakura. He finally understood his feelings… he had feelings for her. For Sakura. He knew he couldn't deny that but he wouldn't tell her either. He didn't want Sakura to have an extra burden to worry about.

"I'm leaving, Meilin." Sakura announced to her first girl friend in Japan tearfully. "I've found my real parents. Well… actually they found me!" Sakura laughed and Meilin could only laugh with her.

"I'll miss you, Sakura." Meilin pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure Syaoran will miss you too."

"I'll miss you too. Same for Syaoran," Sakura could only smile saying his name. There was no mistake; their relationship had to be more than friends. It just had to be. It was the best feeling she had when she was around a guy or just hearing his name. _Syaoran…_

As if reading her thoughts, Meilin added, "Have you said your goodbyes to Syaoran yet?"

Sakura smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Not yet, I'll tell him later."

"You do that, girl."

"Sakura…" 

Sakura froze hearing Syaoran's voice. 

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

_Dang. How could I be so careless? How could I leave the door open like that?_ Sakura tried to cover up but lying. 

"Just cleaning up," She shrugged carelessly.

"You're leaving without telling me," Syaoran stated accusingly. "How could you?"

"Syaoran… I'm not," Sakura desperately tried to change the topic.

"How can you still lie after I've seen you packing your bags?"

Sakura looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. It's just that… Mom requested me to go back to their place with them."

"To meet your brother?" Syaoran asked. He wanted her to say that she would be come back.

"My brother? Ahh… yes, my brother. A brother I've never met." Sakura answered sadly.

"So that's all, right? You're meeting your brother and then come back here?" Syaoran asked. He hoped he didn't sound very hopeful.

The look in Sakura's eyes almost killed him. "I'm leaving… probably for good."

"No you can't," Syaoran said firmly. "You can't and you won't. You're coming back. Say you're coming back," Syaoran strongly insisted. He even approached her and was shaking her shoulders recklessly.

"Syaoran…" Sakura chocked out. "You're hurting me…"

Syaoran stopped whatever he was doing. He looked down at his hands in shame. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura. I…I…" Syaoran dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered hoarsely and sprinted out of the room.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said painfully, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Syaoran ran through the hallways, turning at the corridors and into an empty room.

_How could I? _He scolded himself. _How could I cry? _

Syaoran felt so angry at himself for crying. Just for a girl. He would get over her. He would. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway. She seemed… fine going back to her parents for good. He could visit her… but it wouldn't be the same. He could be her friend still… but was that what he wanted?

"Syaoran…" Sakura cried, her tears soaking her pillow cover.

_I don't want to go too… but… my parents… I'm just as lost as I was before finding my real parents. _Sakura thought as more tears poured out.

Sakura didn't feel like leaving too. Her body was making her go but her heart strongly wanted to stay… to stay with Syaoran. Others might think that having such strong feelings for another person within days wasn't possible. But it was what Sakura felt. It was what she realised she had for Syaoran. For the sake of her parents, she was going to leave. She was leaving her happiness behind.

Syaoran was debating with his heart whether to let her go or persuade her to stay. What he was going through was absolute torment… a choice that could determine one's happiness. A choice that might affect his future.

Finally, Syaoran came to a conclusion. _Sakura might not feel the same. She might just think us as friends._

And so, Syaoran decided to give Sakura up without even trying for her sake. 

_I don't want her to go through what I'm going through. She'll leave to find her own happiness and I'll go back to __Hong Kong_. That way, she'll probably forget me and she won't suffer. She won't suffer. I won't let her suffer.__

"Bye Meilin," Sakura stepped forward to embrace her friend. "I hope to see you soon."

"I want to see you soon too!" Meilin smiled. "I'll go visit you! I'll bring Syaoran along too! That's if he want to go."

"Thank you!" Sakura broke the embrace and let her eyes wander across the porch for any signs of _him._

"Sakura…" Syaoran said from behind.

Sakura's heartbeat seemed to stop. He was here… to bid her goodbye. She turned around slowly and immediately regretted it. She would probably break down again after seeing his face. His serious face and his brilliant amber eyes. But now… Sakura seemed to notice that he was not that serious these days. He would break into a smile frequently or even laugh… along with her.

Sakura shook the thoughts from her head.

"Bye Syaoran…" she managed to say.

Syaoran was silent. Sakura was worried that he was still mad at her for lying to him about leaving.

"I'm sorry about that…" Sakura apologized.

Syaoran seemed surprised. But it turned into a small smile. "Bye Sakura..."

Sakura smiled sadly, she was troubled. She wondered if she should go and hug him. She still remembered the first hug they shared. It was when he was comforting her and she loved the feeling of it.

But before she could move a muscle, Syaoran had already wrapped his arms around her possessively. "Goodbye…"

Sakura returned the embrace. "Bye Syaoran…"

That's all for this chapter. The next one would probably be the last already. Sakura's leaving and Syaoran… has lost all hope, almost all. Will they still get together? Mwahahaha. You all can probably guess the ending and to reassure… I like happy endings. I hope for it to end happily too! *winks*


	11. Epilogue

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner. School just keeps me really busy. I don't even have enough sleep without going online. Giving up an hour of my sleep to come online and so… The last chapter! It's finishing! Ahh… a new opportunity to start a new fan fic after this. [That's if I have time]**

**Disclaimer: Throughout this whole story, characters belong to Clamp. And lots of other stuff too!**

Experience In Love: **The Epilogue**

"Princess Kinomoto! Your highness requests for your presence now," a servant informed her.

"No! I'm not going to meet him!"

"Squirt, you better go, before father gets into a fit and risk having another attack," Touya said.

"But Touya… you know what he wants to talk to be about again…" Sakura whined.

"I know, squirt. But just go, for father's sake," he said and ruffled her hair.

"Ok…" Sakura reluctantly agreed. She trudged her way to the throne room.

"Yes father?" Sakura asked when the servants opened the door.

"Sakura, you're sixteen already. It's an appropriate age for a princess like you to get married.

"I'm still young!" Sakura insisted.

"Yes you are, but you'll get old soon," Fujitaka reasoned.

"No, no, no!" Sakura frowned, obviously displeased with her father's pleas. "I won't get married. Not to just anybody you ask me to."

"Sakura…" her father rubbed his forehead tiredly. "You know me… I'm getting old. I want to see you get married and if I'm luck, grandchildren! I want to make sure that you're happy."

"But Father… I won't be happy with just marrying anybody. I would plunge into deeper depression and you know it."

"Of course I do, cherry blossom. How could I forget? You almost died."

"Then just let me off the hook this time, please?" Sakura begged.

"Ok… just this time."

"Tomoyo, I don't want to!" Sakura said and pushed the dress aside.

"But you have to Sakura-chan, it's a ball." Tomoyo persuaded.

"A ball for all I care. I'm not attending!"

"But Sakura-chan, if you don't your parents won't be happy."

"Happy? What is their definition of happy? It is marrying me off to some stranger and forcing me to attend all kinds of crappy balls. Am I happy? Obviously not!"

"I know… Sakura-chan. With capturing the cards and all… I understand that you are troubled. But I'm here to help you!"

Sakura's expression was a look of total concentration. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she examined her surroundings. 

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"A card. I sense a Clow card."

"Syaoran, quickly! I can't wait to see her again!" Meilin whined.

Syaoran just looked ahead stonily. He was going to see _her. After so long… he was finally meeting her. Up till now, he still hadn't forgotten his feelings for her. He went through everyday life painfully, not being able to see her face, hear her voice. It was torture._

"Hmm… Do you think Sakura has grown taller? More beautiful? Same attitude?" Meilin wondered. "I don't think she'll change that much in appearance, it's already been two years! But… maybe, there is a possibility." Meilin rambled on and on.

"We're here, Master and Mistress Li."

"We are! Yay!" Meilin shouted and leaped out of the vehicle and raced towards the front doors of the Kinomoto's residence.

Syaoran didn't budge. His magic aura was sensing a strong magical source. 

"The Cards?"

"Where's Kero when I need him?" Sakura yelped as the spirit came charging towards her.

"I think I saw him head to the kitchen!" Tomoyo yelled over all the chaos as she continued filming her best friend.

"Oww…" Sakura moaned as the card punched her in the stomach continuously. "Damn Kero! Sometimes I wonder whether he is supposed to help me."

Tomoyo giggled. "Come on Sakura-chan! You can do it!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I could just let them kill me. It would save my father from getting continuous heart attacks of my attempts for sui- Well… you know what."

Nearby, a figure was eavesdropping on their conversation. He frowned hearing Sakura's statement.

Tomoyo smiled but her eyes wore a pained expression. "I hope you don't try anything for this few weeks."

Sakura didn't have time to respond when the card, the Fight, attacked her with a new set of kicks and punches.

Sakura yelled as she stormed towards the card angrily. "Just let me catch you and it will end!"

Without hesitation, Sakura summoned all the energy she had and slashed the card several times until the spirit was worn out.

"Fight! Return to your power confined! Fight!" Sakura shouted as swirls of pink and white enveloped into a thin card.

"Finally…" Sakura droned. "I'm exhausted… Two cards in a day? What could be worse than that?"

"Your suicide…" Tomoyo muttered. Sakura did not hear and continued grumbling about… everything.

"Let's go and get ready for the ball then!" Tomoyo exclaimed and dragged Sakura back to the huge mansion.

A black shadow loomed across the hallway. Its owner crept stealthily towards the corner. As he rounded the turn, a loud piercing scream was heard.

"Noooooooo! Get away from me! Get lost!" 

The figure frowned. That voice was definitely recognisable.

"No, no, no! Get lost, you understand?"

"Yes Mistress," and then there was the shuffling or scurrying feet.

"Peace alas!"

"Sakura… you have got to try and understand…" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Understand?!" Sakura snorted. "What is there to understand?"

"Your father is doing this for your own good."

Sakura laughed mockingly. 

"My own good? Yea… for my own foot, right? He doesn't give a damn of how I feel!"

Silence.

"Where's the dress? I'll get changed, attend the ball and get the hell outta of there as soon as possible."

"Thank you Sakura!"

"Syaoran… are you sure about it? This is your last chance," Meilin asked Syaoran as he straightened the bow of his tuxedo.

"Mmm…" Syaoran mumbled, trying to straighten his hair out evenly.

"But… why did you give up the proposal in the first place?" Meilin asked again.

"It was for my own good and hers."

"I believe so," Meilin rolled her eyes sarcastically, adjusting the length of her evening gown. "And she's doing very well now."

"She released the cards…" Syaoran commented.

"I bet its cause you didn't advice her or whatsoever."

"She's doing fine… she has the ability to capture cards without training whatsoever," Syaoran said, "And besides… she has someone else now…" 

"No. not yet… Not until Kinomoto-san announces the engagement," Meilin said.

Syaoran shrugged. "Well… he will… in a few hours time."

"You look gorgeous, no doubt your suitors would enjoy this scene a lot," Tomoyo commented professionally, taking one last tour around Sakura's gown.

It was dark velvety colour which just flowed down Sakura's body, accenting necessary parts.

"Let's get a move on. I want this party to end."

"She's not going to take it easily Fujitaka."

"I know Nade. That is why I will need your help," Fujitaka said.

"I can't do anything and you know that. I've done every possible thing and I don't want to be the one to drive her to her death."

Fujitaka sighed. "Let's just let nature run its course."

"The King and the Queen!" 

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko smiled as their positions were called out and they walked graciously down the golden steps. They were guided to the thrones and assisted in settling down.

"Let the ball begin!" Fujitaka announced and couples strewn across the grand ballroom started dancing to the soft classical music.

"I hate this…" Sakura muttered as she peeked from behind a curtain.

"Come on Sakura. Just go and meet your father and you can leave," Tomoyo urged.

"Ok, ok! Let's go," Sakura said and walked up to her father.

"Dad…"

"Oh Sakura! Great! You're here! I can announce it now."

"Announce it? Announce what, dad?" Sakura asked.

"Wait and see…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us today. I have some important manners to be let known. Most importantly, my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto is now engaged."

The crowd bursts into short applauses and Sakura stood gaping at her father.

Syaoran stood by the side of the room, barely noticed. He watched sadly at Sakura's stunned reaction to the news.

"It's for your own good, Sakura."

"Engaged?" Sakura echoed emptily. "There's no way I'm going to be engaged!"

"Sakura…" Fujitaka started. "Just give this a chance, please?"

Sakura remained silent as she stared out into the crowd. Fujitaka took it as consent to go on.

"And now… I shall announce the new party that is to join the Kinomoto kingdom soon…" Fujitaka continued. "They are…"

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Fujitaka stopped short of his sentence.

"Syaoran!" 

Syaoran, upon hearing his name, reacted fast by turning away and walking into the shadow.

"Syaoran, wait! Come back here! Syaoran!" Sakura shouted while trying to make her way through the audiences.

The crowd broke out into their own small discussions.

"Clam down, everyone. Let the ball resume… issues will be dealt with after you all had your fun," Fujitaka announced.

Sakura ran out of the back and into the gardens.

"Syaoran!" She shouted again, her voice echoing. "I know it's you, come out… please?" 

Her 'please' sounded so broken and alone. Syaoran could not bear to see her in such pain. In one swift movement, he dashed out of his hiding place to run further away. But… Sakura spotted him and brisked walked after Syaoran.

Syaoran continued the escape away, his pace fast.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted and broke into a run. "Stop! Why are you running away from me?" Tears were streaming down her face by now as the wind whipped across her face as she ran across the gardens.

"Syaoran…" Sakura cried as she flinged herself on Syaoran from the back. "Don't go…" she whispered sadly.

Syaoran knew there and then that he couldn't escape from his feelings. That what he felt was to remain with him forever. Turning around slowly, he held her hands in his.

"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura lapsed into another round of tears as she clinged onto Syaoran's' tuxedo. "Why did you walk away from me?"

"Sakura… I-I… I missed you," Syaoran completed, wrapping her arms around her. 

He missed the scent of her hair, the serenity of her face and every other part of her.

"Syaoran… I missed you too," Sakura's tears just kept rolling down. "Don't leave me…"

"I won't…" Syaoran knew that he had a confession to make. He realised that he had to make it known or else it would kill him… and Sakura slowly.

"Sakura… I love you," Syaoran ended with a resounding kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura responded back, her arms automatically moving around Syaoran's neck.

Sakura's world was spinning around her. She was not sure whether she had heard right. Did Syaoran just say that he loved her? Or were her ears playing tricks on her? But one thing she knew for sure, that Syaoran was kissing her.

She could feel it. His gentle caresses on her back and the soft lingering kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, Sakura was breathing heavily and Syaoran's face was flushed.

"Did you just say you love me?" Sakura panted.

"Yes, and I will say it again. I love you."

"Syaoran…" Sakura said. Syaoran waited in anticipation.

"I love you too."

**Dark-wolfling:** So this is it. The end to my first fan fic. I'll leave it up to you all to guess what happened after that. Thank you all my readers and reviewers! You helped me to continue on with each chapter!

Some things to clear up… 

_Why does Sakura have to recapture the cards?_

Well… in the previous chapter, Syaoran stopped her from reading the 'Windy' card. But she forgot to ask why and curiosity got the better of her and poof! The cards were released.

I've got a new plot and have already begun typing. I'm up to the third chapter already. I'll probably upload it when it's the holiday or something to ensure that I can update more often.

The summary for the new story [may be edited]:

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up? 

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

Thank you once again!


End file.
